farmers_resalustionfandomcom-20200213-history
Molly
Home Molly is the yougest out of her family. She does lots of work at home. She does more work in the house than in the barn. She does some though. She gets eggs from the hens, milks the cows, and sweeps the barn . At home she hangs with Matt. In the house she'll do the house chours like cooking, sweeping, vacuming, laundry, ectra. School Molly is one of the popular kids at her school. She hangs out with Matt, Luke, Noah, and Lucy. She is sigal at the moment. Romor has it she likes Josh but won't amitt it. She is in Track at the school and 4-H and FFA. Molly has C's and B's in school. Fair In fair Molly is being bullied by Peter and Tim so Matt comes and beats Tim and Peter up. Then Mr. Frend comes and breaks it up and gives Matt, Molly, Tim, and Peter detention. Later in the book when Peter, Tim and Curt are running from the barn Molly, Lucy, and Rose pelt them with rocks. Then when the street kids let the animals loose Molly, Lucy, and Rose together took down Bruceand then they through a big rock at Rick witch knocks him down and then he goes after them but Noah tackles him. Later when the Tim, Peter, and Bruce came came into the Ron's barn when Matt and Molly were in there, the three of them charged at Molly and Matt, so Matt tackled Bruce and they went into the steer pen ( witch was empty because steers were at fair ), so Tim and Peter went for Molly. Peter ran and Molly moved and Peter went into the pig pen, were the two pigs were biting him. Then Tim was coming and she wacked him with a broom. Then she hurried and took off her boot and when Tim came back she wacked him in the fore head with her boot knocking him out. Then Peter got out of the pig pen and Jupiter the goat came up behind him and ramed him. When Peter was on the floor Molly kicked him in the balls. At the end of the book she was sitting on the roof of her house after she heard Josh had to got to the hospital. Runner In Runner Molly doesn't go with Mark and the others to find Matt instead she is having a fun raiser called Help find Matt Ron. This is were Molly, Lucy, and Rose earn money to help Mark and the others find Matt. When a person comes Molly, Lucy, or Rose would make them a peunut butter and jelly, lemanade, cookies, get them package of paper, or 5 peices of plank paper. They give you this then you skrach off a stinky coating and they have to pay what is under the stinkycoating. Later when Mark comes home Molly runs over to the Vans and then Lu cy, Rose, snd Molly saddle up 3 out of the twenty horses the Vans have and ride off to find the others. Fight In fight Molly, Lucy, Rose, Hillairy, and Reilly are the girls who guard the fair grounds from the street kids. When one of the street kids came they peltted them with rocks. Later when the fair grounds was on fire she called 9-1-1 and then helped Rose take out Tim. Then she captures Curt with Lucy and they get the street kids plan to beat the farm kids. The street kids were going to let Ron's sheep loose and when Mark, Matt, and Molly found out they woud call there friends chace the street kids would hide in the trees and then when the farm kids would come they would be ambush. The farm kids got ready for the last fight by standing out in the empty sheep feild ( the sheep were in the barn ) and when the street kids come they would fight for the last time. In the fight Molly and Lucy fight Tim but then Peter came and pushed Molly down the hill and then Matt beat Peter but Molly still had to go to the hospital. Fun Fact This is the first book that Molly goes to the hospital